


Baby Doll

by shanhepu



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanhepu/pseuds/shanhepu
Summary: 我是我，他非他，与现实毫无关系。认真看警告，自行避雷。





	Baby Doll

他回头看了一眼，察觉来人是我，便轻声一笑，低头继续解开袖口上的纽扣。

“你怎么进来了？”他随口问，侧脸凝视袖扣的表情专情又沉静，指尖推进布料的动作却越放越慢，倒像个在细细端详自己指甲颜色的大小姐，“我不是让你到了之后，在外面等我吗？”

我知道他从睫毛下投来的漫不经心的眼神，到背对着我半褪不脱的姿态，甚至是略带冷漠的骄矜口吻，都是在故意撩拨。他本就是只气质多变的小狐狸，而狐狸这种有充满迷惑性外表却尖牙利爪的小动物，是从来无法窥一斑知全豹的陷阱般的存在。

“抱歉。”我温和地说，合上了更衣室的门走到他的身边。他站在那儿不为所动地任我的手指落在他翅膀般的蝴蝶骨上，再顺着脊椎一直划到后腰，略微停顿后搂着他的腰肢将他笼进怀里。

“我本来在车里等你，但有位工作人员敲了我的车窗。他说你进来了很久，这让我有些担心。”

“你乱讲。”

他语调懒洋洋地戳穿我，没有再扭动挣扎找更舒适的位置，只是顺着我舒舒服服地倚靠下去。不大不小的更衣室有三面墙都装了镜子，角落摆了张玻璃茶几和撂着他红色夹克的皮质小沙发，我在正对我们的那面墙镜里凝视着他，而他微微噘唇，垂下眼睛，装作心无旁骛地解扣子，就是连一个余光也不愿意赏我。

“那我得再提醒你，宝贝。”

我低下脸亲吻他耳后被发丝掩盖的白皙肌肤，他被我新长出来的胡须扎得敏感地一颤，扭头要往我怀抱深处里缩去，把耳垂肉夹到嘟起的细长饰链也跟着簌簌晃动——活动结束后他不着急换装，可要先精心戴上漂亮的耳坠。

“知道吗？你没有关门。”

“我有吗？”他闷闷笑起来，干脆又理直气壮地放弃掩饰，转换了阵地，“那就是——嗯，那就是我不记得了。不过也没有关系呀。”

“反正你来了，不是嘛？”

他奶声奶气地撒娇，用两只小手拉住我的左手臂抱着晃来晃去，还抬起脸偷偷从镜子里瞟我，一对桃花眼弯得像新月，笑得偷了腥般满足狡黠。

“Daddy？”

我埋首在他的颈窝，嗅着温热的幽香，在那落下一个个湿吻，右手摸到了他的身前。他脖颈线条明晰纤长，喉结随着吞咽在脆弱的皮下上下滚动，他还是抱着熊娃娃的小女孩似的环抱着我的手臂，白细的十指却在我按住他的喉结揉弄时悄无声息地收紧了我的外套。

我开始解他的衬衫纽扣，数着一直解到四颗，才满意地停下来，借镜子欣赏自己的成果：他柔若无骨地靠在我怀里，身上的刺绣衬衫向两边被扯开，我故意留下的十字架项链却绷直了，尽职尽责地撑着领口，与还未解开的纽扣、掖在西装裤里的下摆将上下方的门襟勉强连系在一起，只让布满了吻痕齿印的小胸脯从浅蓝色布料中间漏出来。金色的十字架两端被拉得与他的锁骨齐平，下端则贴在他胸部中间那道小沟壑上方，添了几分欲盖弥彰与束缚般的情色意味。他表情镇定自若，却不敢直视镜子里的自己，红晕从胸口痣一直漫到了耳尖，我怜爱地吻他发烫的小巧耳廓，再明白不过，狐狸这欲还欲拒的娇羞模样里演绎成分要更多——引诱我，得到自己想要的。

我伸手从大开的布料下探进去，单手便能完整罩住他的一边胸部。他虽然小巧精瘦，却在该有肉的部位一个不落地覆了足够的脂肪肌肉，不显得干柴。他的胸脯像发育期的少女酥胸般鼓起，五指陷进去的触感娇嫩滑腻，比鸽子的纯白柔软的内翼还要柔软。我握住它不轻不重地捏了几下，他很敏感，又被情爱滋养着成熟，单是这样，就闷哼着软了腿，猫一样弓起背要偷懒借我来支撑身体大半重量。我一言不发地收下这熟练又理所当然的馈赠，就这个姿势用力把他往怀里按。

“呀……”

他被这突然加大的粗暴力道弄得失声轻呼，我的手指乘机插进他大臂内侧与身体之间夹出来的缝隙，用粗糙的指腹来回摩挲他胸部边缘和身侧细嫩的皮肉，在他缓过来后明知故问：“怎么了？宝贝。”

他侧过脸委委屈屈地看我，贝齿咬着丰润的下唇蹂躏了好一会儿，却不吭声。我低笑着继续动作，两指指腹压在他的乳晕上，将像浆果粒般鲜艳挺立的乳尖夹在指缝间捻动，把握住粉白绵软的乳肉的手掌则一下一下画着圈揉动。他的脸蛋因这充满直白下流意味的狎昵举动越来越红，细密的睫毛像鸟雀薄薄的羽尖，振翅欲飞般快速颤着，咬在舌后的呻吟终于在我直接捏住他的乳头时流出了齿间。

“你不要……”他软软地喘着气说，眯起眼睛用指甲挠我。

他的乳头小巧又精致，落进男人宽大的手里更显脆弱，平日性事里被玩弄时，不留神没掌握好的力度便会让它们充血红肿到疼痛，好一段时间才恢复。但他又过分性敏感，好几次单凭被吮吸舔咬捏揉胸肌，就能达到一个漫长持续的小高潮。在那时突然肏进去的话他会因为失神哽在喉咙呻吟不出来，只能张着嘴露出一点粉红色的舌尖。我有意照顾他乳头上细细小小的奶孔，等到他不耐烦地又挠了我一下，才慢悠悠地询问：“不要我什么？说出来。”

“你不要……”他小小地声重复，把抱着的我的手举到唇边，张开嘴咬了一口，雪白的虎牙还奶猫磨牙似的在上面磨了磨，像是要隔空惩罚我作恶的另一只手。他在湿漉漉的眼睑后面盯着我拖长声音诉求，眸子星辰般一闪一闪：“你不要只摸一边嘛……”

我将手掌从衬衫下他发烫的肌肤上抽离，奖励式吻了吻他湿润的眼角。

“好孩子。”我说，“现在放开你的手，让Daddy好好看看你。”

他松手的速度很快，几乎是雀跃地扔开我的手，像是向马车窗外扔掉爱慕者玫瑰的小姐，像是含着金汤匙恃宠而骄着长大的顽童。我好笑地握着他的肩膀将他转过身来，教养有素的小少爷就在我面前乖乖地原地转了一圈，用双天生含情脉脉的眼睛专注地看我，他的内眼角弯弯，单是一眼就能轻而易举地把人的魂勾掉。我从镜子里看他，他是个体面整洁的富家少爷，我低下头看他，他又变成了能俏生生站着的淫荡肉欲的化身。昨日我在他下唇上留下的咬伤在今天变成了玫瑰花瓣上的血珠。

单凭被玩弄胸部他就能勃起，性器将平直富有垂感的西装裤料顶出了个鼓包，连墨绿色的阴影都漂亮。我亲手缔造的项圈在他脖子上勒得很紧，把衬衫领子都箍出了一条痕，十字架还随着他的呼吸一起一伏。他胸膛起伏又柔又缓，好像在森林里小憩的鹿，他像鹿一样纯洁，鹿却不会像他一样蛊惑人心。

他一边的胸肌依旧白白嫩嫩，缀着小小的乳粒，另一边却布满了叠着吻痕的粉红色指印，乳头发肿发红。多么鲜明又色情的对比。他勾着嘴角，毫无防备的含笑眼神很天真甜蜜，倒不是说他意识不到自己的模样，只是比起这个他可能更了解自己对我的杀伤力有多大。

我弯下腰去爱抚那只被冷落的小白鸽，将浆果粒连着一小片软绵绵的乳肉一起含进嘴里，用口腔内壁挤压，用舌面用力舔舐，还故意嘬吸出让他害羞的响亮水声。我看不见他现在的表情，不知道他是紧紧闭着眼睛还是执拗地看向别处，又或者是像新晋母亲般低头看我如何吮吸他的乳头。但他过去要更加羞涩，每次我热衷于折磨他的乳房时都要咬着指尖一边忍耐一边细细颤抖好久，最后像受惊的兔子一样推开我。

“你好烦呐。”他往往会又羞又恼地这样说，“不要再吸了，不会有奶的。”

但强行进行前戏的次数一多，本性贪图享受的孩子又食髓知味着渐渐接受了这个玩法，从恨不得蜷成一小团到抱着我的脑袋往上面压，挺起胸膛无言地要求更多的动作也越来越坦率。

我被解放的左手落在了他的腰胯上，一点一点扯出塞在里面的衬衫下摆，右手则再次回到他的后腰，不老实地顺着股沟向下划去。他不安地扶着我的肩膀，轮流转换左右脚站着的重心，我的手刻意在会阴的位置停留，曲起手指用关节隔着裤子向前用力顶弄。他被刺激得惊喘着啊了一声，没站稳脚几乎跌倒，下意识立刻抱住了我。

“你是变态吗？都多大年龄的人了？”他又喘了一会，才声音低沙地质问，在我背上愤愤拍了一下，却没用什么力气，就像猫咪踩下的肉垫。

我含糊不清地问：“你不喜欢吗？”

“你在说什么啊？”他愣了愣，反问我时的尾音又飘又黏。

我松开嘴放过他湿哒哒的小胸脯，捞着他的腰和大腿将他一把半抱半抗起来，他被抬得离开地面，少见慌张地抓紧了我，直到我把他稳稳地放在了小沙发上，抬脸时，狐狸目般的眼珠里也残有惊讶。

我撑着沙发扶手，将他关进我投下的阴影里，看了又看他发懵的小脸，没忍住俯身亲吻他的唇瓣。

“可你喜欢吧。”一吻过后，我往后退了退以便看他的表情，“嗯？”

小少爷定定地盯了我一会，忽然伸长胳膊揽住我的脖子，主动凑过来再次消除了我们间的距离。我的宝贝吻技不算特别好，但也渐渐掌握了属于自己的小技巧，用来撩动情欲很是管用。他闭上眼睛，睫毛颤颤地与我接吻，鸟雀般轻轻点啄，蜻蜓般悄悄经掠，我像含一块会融化的软糖把他的唇肉含进嘴里，诱哄他伸出舌头来舔舐，他的舌头薄而湿热，被我缠绞着吮吸时会从喉咙里咕噜出带着鼻音的含糊轻柔的喉音。我们在轻浅的啄吻上更进一步，他歌唱时气息稳而足，却从来不能抵挡仿佛能将他拆吃入腹的热吻太久，过了一会便要承受不住，晕乎乎用两只手地抵着我的肩膀试图推开。

我捧着他的脸蛋最后狠狠亲了一口，就暂时中止了亲吻。我们鼻尖抵着鼻尖，深浅不一的喘息声交错着响起，他掩着自己原先色泽粉淡如今红艳不堪的嘴唇，被欺负了似的地抿着它们。那道小伤口红得似乎要滴血，滴下来的血珠能蜿蜒出蛇爬的痕迹，把他的痣也染成红色，但从他的唇边流下的只有透明的唾液，在下巴上留下了闪闪发亮的水痕。

“你每次都好像要吃了我。”他轻声细语地说，语气好生埋怨委屈，这样近的距离我们看不清对方的神色，可能让他的声音听来更显得蛊惑，他唇瓣开合时呼出的气息似要在唇上凝结成水珠，“你得补偿我。”

我在他面前单膝跪下，他随着我低头，蓬松而鬈曲的额发垂在一眨不眨的眼前。他这段时间又瘦了不少，即使穿着裁剪合身的裤子，裤管也显得有一些空，被我轻而易举地褪到小腿，我欣赏了一会儿墨绿缠抱雪白的画面，却不着急动手。此刻有别的事要先做。

“叫床别叫得太大声，宝贝。”我贴心提醒他，他乖巧地点点头，于是我扶着他的膝盖，像撬开一个价值连城的藏宝箱般缓慢坚决地分开了他的双腿。

他身形像即成年的少女，清挺又娇柔，窄小胯部的弧度是有别于女性柔和的平直，但大腿的曲线又显得柔软丰腴，我日前给他绑上的丝带腿环几乎陷进了肉，在上下勒出了两道肉感的隆起。我伸手去揉捏他腿根奶油般触感滑腻的软肉，他下意识想并拢双腿，却被我阻挡，撑在身体两侧的手指只好随着我的节奏像奶猫踩奶的爪子一样展开又收紧。

我调整了一下丝带环的松紧，轻轻揪着它转圈，将后侧转到前方来，直到我停下手，藏在他大腿后的小东西才出现在了眼前：那是根被拉得绷直的细电线，末端隐进了他臀后的内裤边缘。

跳蛋是我今早在浴室帮他清理身体后有意埋进去的，他不是第一次接受这个请求，趴在浴缸边沿塌下腰翘起臀部的姿势轻车熟路，小穴缠绕上去吞没拇指大小的玩具的模样饥渴而迫不及待。我想也许他早已习惯贪恋上了被填满的感觉，但不久前在场的几百号人里，不论是憧憬的歌迷，殷勤的媒体记者、工作人员，还是同场的嘉宾，都一定不会想到，这看上去光彩夺目、矜娇沉静的小王子，身体深处还藏着这样一个下流的性爱用品；也一定不会想到，被片刻不停的镜头包围的主角，踩着皮鞋步履缓和四处走动时也好，搭着扶手翘腿坐下时也好，都在暗暗地取悦自己，浅淡的笑意下是在众人面前对难耐噬骨情欲的享受，他眼缘的红并不只是因为妆容。

我沿着黑色的蕾丝摸索，找到了那个小小的开关。

“可以吗？宝贝。”我停下来向他询问。

他弯起眼睛甜甜地朝我一笑：“我就把我交给你了，Daddy。”

我扣下小鹿亲自交递的猎枪扳机，细微的咔嗒声音后，他单薄的身躯忽然颤了一下，甜腻急促的惊喘从唇边泄露，绕了整个更衣室。

“Daddy……”他软绵绵地叫我，却语不成句，只能绯红着眼角，在手掌后发出断断续续的，没有意义的呜咽。我跪在地上看他纵情，他发着抖并拢双腿，试图在小小的单人沙发上像发情的动物般蜷缩起来。他也做到了，他的膝盖折在胸前，半趴半躺在扶手上，就像卧在高脚杯里的樱桃。他动情时的模样淫秽而圣洁，闭上眼向后仰起头颅，微微蹙着眉毛，无声地张开了嘴，吐出一点鲜红的舌尖，睫毛抖得像被风卷起的落叶。他紧紧绞着大腿磨蹭，粉白的脚趾在皮革上用力地蜷起，不自觉地抬起臀部轻轻摇晃。他前列腺浅而敏感，这样下去很快就能把自己玩弄到射精，我注意到他绷紧了身体，没忍住拔高声音呻吟，上前从振动的最高档直接把跳蛋关闭。

他从不会被某件特定的事物所真正奴隶，不论它是有形还是无形，即使是在高潮的浪头被生生扼制，也只是睁开眼，不满地朝我投来高高在上的一瞥。他将戴了银戒指的手伸进内裤，没有脱掉最后一层阻碍来让自己更舒适，也不在意会被坚硬的戒指硌到，就就着夹腿的姿势，在布料下用掌心碾揉性器。

他一向能为了目前最主要的事情忍耐自己的不适——调整衣物时意外的疼痛是，口交时承受的窒息也是。但强忍不该是他会从我这里得到的东西。

“辛苦了，宝贝。”

我握着他纤细的腕部缓慢抽出他的手，他泌出了不少透明的体液，黏黏糊糊地挂了满手，刘海黏在汗涔涔的额上。我像摆弄一个精巧的等身玩偶一样摆弄他，圈着他细瘦精致的脚踝拉开舒展他的双腿，将他扶起来再次靠坐在沙发，他无言地接受了我的帮助，配合着我踢掉内裤，阴茎湿漉漉地翘在小腹前，抬起大腿压在了我的肩膀上。

我握住他的性器捋动几下，张口将它吞进嘴里，他的阴茎大小可观，是干净的浅色，晶莹的前液挂在深粉色的龟头上，沉甸甸地打在我的舌面，咸涩的体液一滴滴落进舌根，让他被体温烘暖的气味充满了我的鼻腔。他小声叫着，用丰腴绵软的腿根夹住我的脑袋，随着我的吮吸有节奏地收紧放松，我又重又慢地揉他鼓胀的阴囊，用力收缩喉咙吞咽，另一只手的三根手指捅进他泥泞的后穴，顶着那个小小的跳蛋将它顶进了更深处。他流了很多水，不论是前面还是后面。

这下他完全忘记了控制音量，呻吟一声比一声甜腻响亮，十指插进我的头发，呜咽着抓乱了被发胶定好的造型，最后弓起背用发颤的大腿紧紧压住我的脑袋，哆嗦着射了精，射精时叫得好像只迷路的猫，他身后昂贵的红夹克被压得一团糟。我不用看也能想象到此刻他的神情，他高潮时的表情从不扭曲，而是一种圣洁的宁静。

我等他射完才让他的阴茎退出去，又用口舌将它细细清理干净。他捂着脸小声抽气，移开手时脸颊上有两道明显的泪痕，他眼神迷蒙地含着泪朝我微微一笑，弯下腰要来亲吻我。

更衣室的顶灯把他赤裸的肌肤照成暖暖的金色，他的脸蛋漫起一层红，瞳孔涣散着加深，嘴唇则泛着湿润的水光，缓慢凑近时的模样如同神祗降临。我凝视着他：“你是故意等我进来的吧。”

他唇角勾起的弧度更大了一些，懒洋洋地用胳膊环住了我的脖颈。

END


End file.
